


A Night Out

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Ichizen, Persona 5 Strikers Spoilers, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: Zenkichi invites Ichinose for a night out. Contains some Persona 5 Strikers Spoilers.
Relationships: Hasegawa Zenkichi/Ichinose Kuon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> A first time attempt at Zenkichi x Ichinose fic, let's see how it goes.

Akane watched as her father went from various parts of the house in an attempt to search for his tie. It was pretty funny seeing her father like this, it had been a long time since she had been able to laugh at him without despising him afterwards.

“Dad, I think you’re stressing a bit too much,” Akane finally said.

“I’m not stressing, I’m just making a tactical maneuver in an attempt to search for something I lost,” Zenkichi replied looking under the pillows.

“That’s usually considered to be stressing over something,” Akane replied with a sigh.

Zenkichi didn’t understand why Akane was so casual about this. He was going to be late if he couldn’t find the tie he was looking for.

“Is there a particular reason why you may not be trying to help me?” Zenkichi asked as he finally stopped his search.

Akane crossed her arms as she walked up to him. “Is this about a girl?” 

“W...What...how did you?”

“You acted like this when you went to have dates with mum,” Akane said.

“Oh…” Zenkichi said as he let out a sigh.

Zenkichi stood there, silence filling the room as he and his daughter stared at each other.

“Well?” Akane asked.

“Well, what?” 

“Dad, I thought we were past this whole thing where you aren’t going to tell me what you’re doing,” Akane said with a frown.

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just, It’s not really a date but it is a girl and I wasn’t sure how to tell you,” Zekichi said scratching his head.

“Do you think you will date her though?” Akane asked.

“That’s, hard to say, it’s a bit early but what if it did end up that way?” Zenkichi asked.

Akane hummed in thought. Her eyes avoided looking at her father before figuring out her answer.

“You avenged, mum. You kept your promise and I’m sure mum would be happy that you did. I know I am happy that you kept your promise,” Akane said with a small smile.

“It’s nice to hear that but, how would you feel about all this?”  
“I can’t hold you back forever, dad. If you hadn’t arrested Owada then I’d be against all of this. You already know my reaction to the idea of you going out with girls,” Akane said.

Zenkichi kneeled down with a frown. “But you mean just as much to me as anyone else would. I want to make sure your happiness is fulfilled over mine.”

Akane shook her head. “No, it’s not just mine. It’s yours. Just promise that she is cool okay?”

Zenkichi couldn’t help but smile as he brought Akane into a hug.

“I promise,” Zekichi said.

The two hugged before Akane stepped back and then offered the tie Zenkichi had been looking for this entire time.

“Akane…”

“I found it,” Akane said with a grin.

Zenkichi rolled his eyes as he took the tie and put it on. “I’m going to get you back for that.”

“You’ll try but I don’t think it’ll work,” Akane said.

Zenkichi groaned as he checked himself over and went over to the door. He then looked back at Akane.

“Good luck, dad,” Akane said with a smile.

Zenkichi smiled back with a nod. “Thanks, Akane.”

\---

Ichinose sat at the table. She was constantly checking the time on her phone hoping she wasn’t too early or too late. Wearing a cyan dress rather than her coat, she was feeling out of her comfort zone. 

“Everything okay, Ichinose?” Sophia asked suddenly.

Ichinose sighed as she shook her head. “I’m fine, I’m just nervous is all. We are at the right place aren’t we?”

Sophia hummed as she looked through the messages with Zenkichi.

“Yup, this is the place. Zenkichi said to meet here for dinner to catch up.”

“I know that, but I’m way out of my comfort zone,” Ichinose said with a frown.

“Isn’t this a good opportunity though? This is with someone who is trustworthy as well,” Sophia said with a smile.

“I feel like he is more than just trustworthy,” Ichinose said before noticing someone run past the window of the restaurant.

Zenkichi was completely out of it but he had managed to get there in time. At least he thought so as he entered the restaurant and saw Ichinose. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late. I had a bit of a situation back at home,” Zenkichi said as he sat himself down.

“It’s quite alright, I’m just glad to know that I am at the right place at the right time,” Ichinose said with a smile.

Zenkichi smiled back as he took a look at the menu. “You certainly got here before me. Your um your dress is really nice too.”

“You think so? It’s just something Sophie picked out for me,” Ichinose said as she tried to hide a blush.

“I forget that Sophia is with you, how are you doing Sophia?” Zenkichi asked.

“I’m doing well, Zenkichi. How is Akane?” Sophia asked.

“Akane is well, getting through a day at a time,” Zenkichi said.

Ichinose looked at her own menu as she tried to think about what to say. Although she had gone on her journey with Sophie it had been some time since she actually interacted with someone like this. 

“So, is Akane your daughter?” Ichinose asked.

“Hm? Oh, I guess I haven’t really talked about her with you. Yes, Akane is my daughter. She is currently in high school. We had a bit of a rough patch when my wife died a few years ago and it was only until recently when I met with the Phantom Thieves that things have improved,” Zenkichi said as he looked up at Ichinose.

“I see, I’m sorry to hear about your wife, it must have been hard on your daughter,” Ichinose said with a frown.

“Thank you for your concern. It was hard, and for a time I didn’t think I’d ever be able to look at my own daughter in the eyes again. But thanks to everything that happened, she is happy and that makes me happy.”

Ichinose couldn’t help but feel guilty. If her plan and commitment to Emma went to fruition then she would have perhaps ruined this relationship between father and daughter, and maybe many more.  
“I’m glad to hear that. I should be thanking you for inviting me out, you know considering the circumstances of it all,” Ichinose said.

Zenkichi shook his head. “I still don’t know what you’re on about.”

Ichinose sighed but she could help but smile. He was far more than just trustworthy, but he was caring too not just for his friends but his daughter too. Wait what she considered a friend to him?

\---

The two exchanged idle chatter throughout the evening as they enjoyed their respective meals. Sophie made sure not to interrupt them apart from when she saw an opportunity for a cheeky comment.

The two exited the restaurant after Zenkichi paid for the meals to Ichinose’s hesitation.

“You really didn’t have to pay for that, you know, we could have shared the bill,” Ichinose said, crossing her arms.

“And I’ll say again it was my treat, you don’t have to worry about anything apart from enjoying yourself,” Zenkichi said with a smile.

Ichinose chuckled as she shook her head. “In that case, I really enjoyed tonight. Thank you for inviting me out and taking time out of your schedule for me.”

“I enjoyed it just as much, thank you for accepting the invitation. It’s good to hear that you’re doing well after everything that happened,” Zenkichi said, crossing his arms.

Ichinose nodded her head as she bowed her head. “I suppose then I best head off.”

“Are you close by? I can walk you home if you’d like?” Zenkiched asked.

“Oh, well I’m just down the block but you don’t have to,” Ichinose said gesturing down the path.

“Then let me walk you home, it’s the least I can do,” Zenkichi said as he offered his arm for her to take.

Ichinose wasn’t sure what to do. Should she take it? Was she allowed to take it even if he was offering? She shook her head, he was just being nice. 

“I appreciate that, thank you,” Ichinose said as she linked her arm with Zenkichi’s.

“Any time,” Zenkichi replied as they started to walk down the street.

Ichinose couldn’t help but blush as they walked. This was all so new to her, never had she been with someone like Zenkichi who was so kind to her. This was a feeling but it wasn’t a feeling that she had experienced before.

“It’s a nice night isn’t it?” Zenkichi asked, breaking the silence.

Ichinose nodded. “It is. Do you think we'd be able to do this again?”

“Again? As in go out for dinner?” 

“It doesn’t have to be dinner. Maybe we can see a movie together?” Ichinose suggested looking up at Zenkichi.

Zenkichi hummed and hoped that Ichinose couldn’t see the slight blush on his face. “I suppose I can free up some time for that. Maybe we can have some coffee after?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice. Oh, this is the hotel here,” Ichinose said as they came to a stop in front of the hotel.

Zenkichi nodded as he let go of Ichinose’s arm. “In that case, let’s arrange a day and we can go see a movie and have some coffee.”

“Sounds great, I’ll send you a message later,” Ichinose said with a smile.

Zenkichi nodded quickly. “Great! Well, I look forward to it. Have a good night okay?” 

Ichinose nodded as she bowed her head. “You too…”

They both waved goodbye before Zenkici set off back to his car. Ichinose just stood watching before entering the hotel and taking the lift to the floor of her room.

“Congratulations, Ichinose. You just did what people say these days, score a date,” Sophia said.

“What!?” Ichinose shouted in confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
